Zim vs Kat
Introduction 26pyvk.jpg invader_zim_render_by_neonstartapeinvasion-d9m3yz6-1024x751.png KAT.png Invader zim vs Kid vs kat. Which two of aliens that want to take over the world will win? Interlude Wiz: People have fear of aliens taking over the world and making man their slaves, Boomstick: and these two aliens will fight to the death to conqured the planet. Zim Wiz: Zim come from Irken empire that conquered planets, and zim want to conquer planets to impress the planet leader The Almighty Tallest. Boomstick: He is probably the craziest of Irkens. Wiz: He is strong for his size, he is able to throw a average sized person, Boomstick: once he even beat down a large steel door by beating it with one of his teammates. Wiz: He is fast enough to dissapear to the humen eye, Boomstick: and with addition of his Pak he is amazingly agile. Wiz: His durability is also very outstanding. Boomstick: He survived countless crashes, survived with his half of his body liquefied, ''' Wiz: He survived his head being hit with airliner jet, being burn in earth atmosphere and survived being sent to the sun, twice. '''Boomstick: He is durable enough to survive an explosion that destroyed an entire city, Wiz: however he barely survived and was on the outskirts of the blast, Boomstick: Anyway his regeneration helps him to recover quickly Wiz: In terms of his equipmentt, it begins with Pak. Boomstick: His great asset, that is always on his back. Wiz: It helps him to maneuver and dodge any threats. Boomstick: It also provides bunch of armaments and transport Wiz: like mechanical spider legs that provides laser cutters, shield generator Boomstick: And those also serve as sharp weapons Wiz: He can use the arms to smack his enemies around or just literally impale them with the end of the legs. Boomstick: However if Zim lose his PAK he will need to retrieve in less than 10 minutes Wiz: Otherwise he's dead. Boomstick: But Zim also possesses some other interesting weapons like Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech Wiz: Or simply Megadoomer, a nice device that is equipped with lot of explosive stuff Boomstick: It also features a cloaking device Wiz: Stupidly, Zim himself is not cloaked in the mech. Boomstick: It also requires a ton of power Wiz: And on earth it is hard to provide great power source for it. Boomstick: So it unfortunately hard to unleash full power of mech. Wiz: His main transport is Voot Cruiser, Boomstick: It moves far faster than the speed of light. Wiz: And its armed with plasma cannons Boomstick: Somehow it was incapacitated by a bee when it struck the windshield. Wiz: Zim is accompanied by Gir his personal SIR unit. Boomstick: However Gir is somehow useless in most of situations, Wiz: Correct, he sometimes cause trouble, but he is armed with great amount of launchers, miniguns, regular guns and laser beams. Also he is capable of flight faster than speed of light. Boomstick:His main disadvantage is probably himself. Wiz: He may be a tech-genius but he does not have any common sense. Boomstick: Also he is very arrogant. Wiz: His oversized ego might get in his way. Boomstick: However Zim is going for the battle fully equipped, i like it. Kat Wiz: And then we have the explosive feline that tried to not do his best. Boomstick: Yea, underrated in his first battles, revealed his true power in continuation of his fight with Mr. Cat. Wiz: His greatest asset is his durability and regeneration. Boomstick: It lets him tank or recover extreme conditions, leaving him nearly indestructible. Wiz: He is able to regenerate from dust! Boomstick: His powers also lets him to change shape, even to liquid Wiz: and even lets him to separate his body parts without injury. Boomstick: Even losing head is not going to kill him. Wiz: He survives extremely low and extremely high temperatures. Boomstick: He survived falling into lava, vacuum of outer space, or being encased in a block of ice. Wiz: He also has no problem with metal going trough his body, so good luck with shoting at him. Boomstick: Not to mention his laser shooting and heat producing claws. Wiz: Those are able to cut everything, heat generation lets him to cut trough metal easily, and these change into buzz-saws. Boomstick: Also he ripped apart military helicopter using only his claws and fangs. Wiz: He possesses night vision and x-ray in his eyes. Boomstick: He is also pretty strong, he could drag fallen radio tower across yard. Wiz: He is able to walk on the ceiling, walls or even on water. Boomstick: His tail is also worth mentioning, Wiz: He can extend it to any length and manipulate it like another limb. Boomstick: And even without his weapons he is well equipped. Wiz: Going to his weapons, his primary defensive tech is collar Boomstick: It features teleporter, shield generator, tractor beam and cloaking device. Wiz: He also likes to keep his blasters and laser pistols with him. Boomstick: For explosions he use his quad rocket launcher and explosives. Wiz: However Kat prefers to use his claws or create weapons during fight. Boomstick: His main disadvantage is being allergic to earth germs, Wiz: However vice versa, his sickness will become threat to others causing allergic reactions or mutations. Boomstick: And now, he is ready to spread destruction. Death battle Location: Somewhere in sky, Kat is flying in his improvised transport while Zim and Gir Hits him with Voot Runner Lots of parts fall on ground alongside with Gir, Zim uses his jetpack, Kat strenches his skin and glides, both land safely on ground. Zim: Hey! You! you should watch where you going! Kat: Hissss! (Translation: Right now i know where YOU are going!, You are going to die!) Zim: Well I'm not going to let you do that! Fight! Zim uses his PAK and attacks Kat with laser cutter, surprising him, impact knocks Kat backwards. Kat responds with blaster shots, that zim evades. Zim: You can't hit me! Kat: Meow!(Translation: So you are no making it easy?) Kat continues firing at Zim and land few hits, with seemingly no damage actually being done to the Irken. Zim charges Kat and cuts him in half. Zim: Take this! Kat joins his halfs and stand in front of confused Zim Kat: Meow!(Translation: NO, you take this!) Kat attacks Zim with flamethrower, only to see no effect. Kat attacks Zim with his powered heat slash while Zim deploy shield and protects himself Zim attempts to shot Kat with ray guns from PAK bit Kat uses his shield emitter in collar and reflects shot straight to author, Zim do same thing with his shield and bullet ricochets few times just to reflect itself straight into Gir that was returning from crash site, sending him sky-high. Zim: Whoops,i guess that was Gir. At least he will not bother me for now. Both stops for a second, and get the same idea. Zim and Kat throws explosives at each other. It creates huge hole in ground, exposes cracked sewage pipe and both tumble and fall into sewers. Zim: Ewwww! Kat: Meow!(Translation: Disgusting brown water!) Both afloat, being carried by flow. Kat uses his heat ray and attacks Zim. Zim: You should remember that heat will never kill me, and you only heating this smelly waste in water. Water becomes hot and starts to smell awful, both starts coughing Kat: Meow!(Translation: We need to get out of there!) Zim: See Ya! Zim ignites his jetpack and attempts to fly, but Kat grabs Zim's pak and starts to travel with him. Both fly to end of sewer, that leads to small lake. However end was sealed with grate and both crash, just destroy seal and fall into stinky sewage water that flows into lake. Both swim to the shore and gets out of water. Zim hits kat with Spider Legs Kat: Meow!(Translation: And again.) Kat uses tractor beam and launches Zim at near scrapyard. Kat follows his crash site. Kat enters scrapyard. Kat: Meow?(Translation: Where did he go?) Zim impales him with Spider Leg surprising him from behind. Zim: Right behind you! Kat turns his claws into buzzsaws, uses heat generation and cuts Spider Leg impaling him Then he removes foreign body and heals himself in second. Zim: I need to rethink my strategy... Kat attack Zim with cut Spider Leg, and suddenly Gir appears. Zim: GIR! Do something! GIR: YESSIR!!! Gir points his all guns and lasers at them. Zim: Wait a second! Don't blast me you idi- Gir fires his guns and both of get blown sky-high. Kat stretch his skin and starts gliding while Zim grabs his tail. Kat: Meow?!(Translation: What? Let go!) Both fly safely, while Kat maneuvers into chimney of factory. Both tumble inside the chimney filled with toxic gases. Zim: What kind of factory it is?! Kat: Meow!(Translation: Ugh!) Both fall into toxic burning waste and get out dirty and glowing. Zim: Well, you look like lamp! ha ha! Kat: Meow!(Translation: Look at yourself dummy! ) Zim: Aww hell no! Kat: Meow!(Translation: In form of lamp or not, we are still fighting!) Kat uses his quad rocket launcher and fires at ceiling, roof start to collapse. Kat escapes, and Zim do same thing. The two stand against each other. Zim: Before you start shooting, have you noticed this whole mess? Kat: Meow? Zim: I mean this planet is a orbiting piece of trash. With everything getting destroyed and wasted by those monkeys. Kat: Meow!(Translation: Hey you are damn right, i don't need this crap-ton of work just to enslave planet that wont last a week with our utilization!) Zim: These monkeys will soon know how hard is to escape your first planet and find a new suitable home. Kat: Meow(Translation: However i will wish to stay on this planet, my home is like a hotel.) Zim: Ok, so now we can say that we never met, and start targeting a new planet? Kat: Meow(Translation: Works for me) ¿KO? Boomstick: What?! KO? where is winner, where is loser? Wiz: Unfortunately i guess that we humans lose this round. Boomstick: NO! Wiz: This planet is surely going wrong way.Should we do anything about it? Boomstick: Naaaw... I would like to become a invader, those are cool, at least in movies! Wiz: Well, maybe you are one of them right now? I can't trust you no more! Conclussion Wiz: So about the fight, both of them was extremely similar. Boomstick: Both being intelligent, nearly indestructible, crafty, strong, fast and operating with advanced technology. Wiz: Both having advantages and disadvantages, Boomstick: And both share similar mission, Wiz: This battle is a Draw! Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles